Temperature Problems
by phantomofgallifrey
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are stuck in a frozen TARDIS, and find some interesting ways to keep entertained.


Clara opened the door to the TARDIS and peered out. All she could see was cold white fluff falling from the skies. She assumed it was snow, but one could never be sure when on an alien planet.

"Where are we Doctor?" she turned to see him staring at the console screen.

"Avcheshan," he answered. "The translation literally means 'cold'."

"The white fluffy stuff, is that snow then?" she held her hand out to touch it.

"Almost; only much colder, much more severe than human snow." Clara quickly retracted her hand back into the TARDIS. "Don't worry, as long as you've got the proper gear on, it's as harmless as any other snow."

"Alright then, come along," she ran to him and pulled at the sleeve of his cardigan.

"What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed.

"You said we need proper gear. Come now," she succeeds in pulling him along with her down one of the cooridors. It took a bit of detouring but they found the wardrobe eventually. "Let's see..." Clara hummed, searching through the racks of clothing. "Alien snow, cold, intense... I'd say something like this?" She holds up a dark red snowsuit.

"It would need some extra alterations," he pulled out his sonic and scanned the suit. "But yes, I would say that would suffice."

"Brilliant," Clara smiled. "What size are you Doctor?" Clara delved deeper into the racks of clothes.

"I beg your pardon?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Clothing size Doctor," Clara closed her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't mean - no. I'm not going out there. This is for your entertainment, not mine."

"You thought you were going to send me out there alone?" Clara laughed. "Have you learned nothing from traveling with me?"

"I guess not," the Doctor ran a hand through his silver curls.

"Aha!" Clara exclaimed from inside a mass of clothing. Her head popped out of a pile of winter suits. "Here," she tossed one to the Doctor.

He caught the suit, holding it up to examine. "Clara Oswald please tell me you're joking."

The suit was a navy blue with little cartoon rocket ships and stars adorning it. Yet it was his size.

"Don't blame me," Clara defended. "It was your ship that came up with it. I guess she's not all that bad," Clara patted her hand against the wall.

"Oh you devious, naughty girl," the Doctor spoke to his TARDIS, who hummed in reply. "Don't laugh at me!" the Doctor grumbled at the ceilng.

"Get dressed," Clara lightly prodded his chest as she walked out of the wardrobe with her suit in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"My bedroom to get changed," Clara answered, now walking down the hall.

A few minutes afterwards, Clara finished wrapping a heavy scarf around the bottom half of her face. The only part of her not covered were her eyes. She had also adorned a fuzzy wool hat and gloves for extra protection; she wasn't taking any chances with this alien snow.

She waddled down to the Doctor's bedroom. "Ready Doctor?" she opened the door but quickly shut it again. "Doctor why are you naked?!" she called through the door.

"I don't want to wear this!" he replied.

"You sound like a five year old. Seriously, why are you naked?"

The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh. "Well if you really must know, I was going to get dressed, but I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I haven't seen this body naked yet, and I guess I got a bit distracted." Clara could hear the embarassment in his voice alone.

"You really haven't seen yourself naked yet?" Clara struggled not to laugh.

"No. I don't watch myself get dressed for bloody sakes! I think this body turned out rather well, don't you Clara?"

"I haven't gotten a proper look," Clara called back, immediately regretting her choice of words. The Doctor didn't respond. He emerged from the room wearing the snow suit she had chosen for him, pouting.

"You look dashing," Clara assured him.

"I look like an overgrown toddler," he grumbled.

"Acting like one too," Clara took his hand and they waddled outside together. It was entirely white, almost blindingly so. They wandered about a bit, making sure not to stray too far from the TARDIS. The Doctor was staring upwards at the sky when Clara grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at his back, then ran off giggling.

"Hey!" he turned to see a little red figure running off. The Doctor originally wasn't going to join in her game, until a second ball of snow hit his back end. "Alright then Oswald," he picked up a handful of snow, "You better watch out."

They continued their snowball fight for over an hour, until they were both freezing. Even soniced snowsuits couldn't keep out the cold wind.

"Want to go back inside?" Clara suggested. The Doctor looked down at his itty bitty companion. All he could see were her large brown eyes. The rest of her was entirely covered. And without heels, she barely breeched his shoulder.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Race you," Clara said and took off in a waddle/run towards the TARDIS. The Doctor laughed at his little red penguin before running after her.

"I won!" Clara shouted triumphantly as she slid into the TARDIS console, the Doctor only a couple seconds behind her.

"Fine," he heaved over, placing his hands on his knees. "You win," he said breathlessly.

Clara went off to change while the Doctor closed the door and kicked off his shoes.

"Sorry about the snow darling," he stroked the TARDIS console. He began flicking buttons and setting coordinates when the TARDIS made a horrible groaning sound; like metal being twisted.

"What was that?" Clara ran back into the console room, dressed in her regular clothes again.

"She's frozen," the Doctor replied worriedly.

"We're stuck here?" Clara shouted angrily.

"Just until she warms up a bit. She's like an automobile Clara. If your car is frozen, you can't drive it."

"How long do you think that will take?" Clara leaned against the doorway. The Doctor mumbled incoherently. "What was that?" Clara asked, following him as he quickly ducked behind the console.

"A day or so," he whispered meekley.

"We're stuck her for another 24 hours?"

"Seems about right, yes," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Clara's glare.

"What are we going to do for 24 hours then?"

"Well, we've got all the rooms and activities you could think of, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Clara's glare softened and she sighed. "I'm making cocoa, want any?" He nodded and began fiddling with the console again.

Clara returned twenty minutes later with two cups of cocoa. "Am I going crazy, or is it colder in here than it was when I left?" she set the cups down on a tray.

"The heating's gone out, her temperature is dropping," the Doctor responded from his curled up position on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor? You look like an armadillo."

"No reason," he replied nonchalantly.

"Doctor, you're cold aren't you?"

"No..."

"Doctor you're shivering. I'm getting the onsies out again," she left for the wardrobe.

"Bingle-bongle," the Doctor muttered. His eyebrows scrunched together at the words he just uttered. "So you have enough energy to filter my language, but not to warm up?" he said to the TARDIS. She hummed angrily in response. "I know, you don't like when I swear. Sorry dear."

Clara dropped the onsie at his feet. "Get dressed," she said. She had already changed.

"No," the Doctor told her stubbornly.

"Doctor. Get dressed." She crossed her arms.

"You can't make me."

"Get in the onsie."

"I don't want to."

"Doctor," Clara rose her voice, "Get in the onsie."

"But Clara!"

"Doctor I spend 8 hours a day dealing with stubborn children I can do it with you! Get in the onsie!"

"Fine." He rose from the floor and sulked off to his bedroom with the suit in tow.

"You remind me of that kid from 'Christmas Story'" Clara called back, laughing to herself.

The Doctor returned to the console room, looking much warmer but with a grumpy face. He'd look more menacing if not for the rocket ship onsie.

"You look precious," Clara cooed, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek. "Found a game under the console," she said, taking out a box. "Want to try it?" she asked, holding it up to reveal the word SCRABBLE across the top.

"Clara..." the Doctor eyed the box like a frightened bunny. "That's not regular Scrabble."

"It's not?" she asked curiously, examining the game.

"That's," the Doctor looked about the room quickly, "Adult Scrabble," he whispered.

Clara's eyes went wide for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" he defended. "It's a naughty game."

"We are definitely playing this," Clara placed herself on a pillow on the floor across from the Doctor, who reluctantly sat across from her. Clara set up the game and divided tiles between the two of them.

"You go first," she sipped her cocoa. The Doctor examined his tiles, thinking. He licked his lips nervously before places down the letters C-L-I-T. Clara snorted and coughed, covering her mouth to avoid her drink from spurting everywhere.

"How do you know that word?!" she cried out.

"Clara, I'm 2000 years old. I know quite a few words."

Clara sat in shock for a moment before realizing it was her turn. She mused over her tiles and added O-C-K to his C.

"Clara Oswald you dirty minded girl," the Doctor smirked. Clara blushed and continued sipping her drink.

They continued their game, and the board became filled with dirty, risque words that made both of them blush occassionally.

Clara noticed she had gotten a bit warm during their game. "Is the heat back on?" she asked.

"No," the Doctor said. He looked flushed as well. "Just the game."

The Doctor looked Clara straight in the eyes as he placed down the letters F-U-C-K in the middle of the board.

"That doesn't work," Clara examined the board. "That doesn't correspond with any of the letters on here."

"Just trying to send you a message love."

Clara looked up at the Doctor, his normally icy blue eyes darkened. Clara licked her lips. "Bath probably still works," she suggested. He didn't even nod in response. The Doctor simply stripped in the middle of the room and walked off. Clara unzipped her suit and followed after him.

They entered a large white room with a giant bath, the size of a pool, in the middle of the room. The Doctor silently slid into the water, leaning his head back and sighing as his bare body seeped into the warm water. Clara stared as he closed his eyes and ran his hands down his chest and under the water. She felt a warmth on the inside of her legs.

"You gonna join me love, or just stand there dripping?" the Doctor smirked, his eyes now open and staring intensely at her naked form before him.

"I haven't even gotten in the water yet."

"That's not what I meant."

Clara's eyes widened in realization. "You're filthy," she waded into the water. "I love it." She took his arms and placed them on her hips, wrapping her leg around him. He hungrily kissed her, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip and moved his hand from her hip to her arse, taking a strong hold on her skin.

Clara whimpered at his harsh touch and raked her nails down his chest. The Doctor groaned and nibbled at her jaw and down her throat. Clara bit at her lip, attempting to muffle her noise.

"There's no one here to hear you," the Doctor said and resumed sucking on her throat. "I want to hear you scream." He took one of her breasts in his hand and fondled her, moving his thumb along the hardened tip. Clara closed her mouth tightly and groaned into the Doctor's chest. She wasn't going to give into him that easily.

"Scream Oswald," he sunk down lower in the water and lightly ran the tip of his tongue down her chest. She shook her head vigorously. His hand on her breast became rougher at her protest. "Do as I say," his dark eyes made her legs twitch. She stood her ground, mouth tightly shut. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, challenging her. "Fine then." Clara thought he'd given up until he released his hand from her breast, slipping it under the water down to her legs. Clara glared right back at him. He held her gaze while sliding a finger along her soft folds. Clara released a loud gasp and the Doctor beamed triumphantly. She'd get him back for that... somehow.

The Doctor continued stroking inbetween her legs and inserted a finger inside her while rubbing her sensitive clit with another. Clara couldn't help moaning as his fingers did tantalizing things to her. Things she had only fantasized ever happening, often when she was alone.

"That's it," he purred in approval, his voice was rich and low. "My god you're dripping," he groaned himself. "And it's not cause we're in water." His voice alone was liquid sex to her. It's a wonder she didn't have to change her skirt every time he spoke. "Get out," he demanded. Clara looked briefly offended. "I want - no, I need to taste you. Now. Get out." Clara lifted herself out of the water, feeling the cold air rush to her skin as she perched on the edge of the bath. The Doctor, still below her in the water, gripped her thighs and spread her legs. His hot breath made the inside of her stomach feel warm and she squirmed beneath his touch. The Doctor dove his head between her legs, licking her folds up to her clit, and sucking on the sensitive nub. Clara moaned, her head leaning back, exposing her chest fully to him.

"Yes," he encouraged. "God you taste amazing." Clara's toes curled at his words. She didn't think she could take much more of his teasing. The Doctor flicked his tongue along the underside of her clit and Clara tightened her legs around his neck. She could feel his smirk against her legs.

"Just fuck me already," she begged. He stopped abruptly.

"Are you begging?" he looked up at her from his place between her legs.

"Yes. Please, fuck me Doctor."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words come from your mouth," he pulled her back into the water. He slid his length inside her, and she finally properly screamed for him. "Took you long enough," he said breathily.

"Shut up," she demanded, grinding herself against him.

"No," he thrust into her. "You've teased and taunted me for so long. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to take you up against the console." He roughly thrust into her again. "Or against the wall." The Doctor quickened his thrusts. "I wanted to bend you over and take you in those tight skirts of yours. Tie you up to the headboard and tease you until you begged." Clara could feel a tightness in her stomach as he continued fucking her. The Doctor groaned as she tightened around him, her orgasm making her body shake. He thrust into her once more before spilling into her.

They sat still, still wrapped around each other, breathing heavily. Clara was the first to speak.

"That was -" she couldn't finish. Even as an English teacher, she couldn't find the proper words.

"How long have we known each other?" The Doctor asked, softly stroking along her spine.

"A bit over a year," Clara answered.

"I've wanted to do that for over a year."

The TARDIS made a clunking sound and hot air started blasting through the air vents.

"Seems the heater's working again," the Doctor noticed. "Gettin' a bit too warm in here."

"Want to go take a cold shower?" Clara smirked.

"That would be fantastic."


End file.
